Recently, there has been much research and many reports on the benefits of artificially projecting far infrared rays, anions, etc. to specified areas on the body. The research and reports indicate that these procedures can promote health and can be efficacious in the prevention and treatment of a variety of adult illnesses.
Because of the results of such research, a large variety of pressure devices and health-aid instruments, designed with similar purposes as the pressure devices, have been devised. These health instruments are being used by a large number of people.
Examples of such devices are pressure instruments that use far infrared rays and massage devices that use anions.
However, the above pressure and massage devices have, for the most part, only a single function offering only a single effect or healthy benefit to the user. Therefore, a large number of different devices must be purchased and a great deal of time must be used if the user wants to attain more than one health effect.
In addition, when using the prior art devices, a large amount of the far infrared rays and anions accumulate on the skin surface and can not penetrate to the desired subcutaneous depth.
As a result, the prior art devices can not attain the beneficial health results that they were designed for, and, therefore, succeed only in wasting time and expense.